


Pretty Effin' (Fruit) Ninja

by fandomfan



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfan/pseuds/fandomfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Person is choosing video games over sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Effin' (Fruit) Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Fruit Ninja".

They must have fallen into an alternate universe.

This is the only explanation Nate can offer.

Ray Person is choosing video games over sex.

If it were any other situation, Nate might be able to find the humor here. But today was a long day at the office, punctuated by increasingly filthy messages from Ray and his brand new iPhone.

There were voicemail reminders of last night and this morning. There were texts of things Ray wanted to do to Nate. There were detailed fantasies about what Ray and Nate might do with some of Ray’s more attractive classmates. And there were pictures of Ray jerking off in what appeared to be one of his university’s public restrooms.

This did not make Nate’s day go any faster. And although he did have a 15 minute break between meetings mid-day, he chose to use it for eating instead of masturbation: a choice he thought would stand him in good stead. Only now it looks like Ray isn’t going to deliver on the promise of the day’s digital communications.

He’s on the couch, hunched over his new phone, swiping violently across its touch screen and occasionally swearing or pumping his fist in the air; generally ignoring Nate.

Nate has stripped down to nothing but his underwear and an unbuttoned oxford shirt, a combination usually guaranteed to get Ray from zero to sixty pretty damn quick. No reaction.

Nate has reminded Ray of some of the choice things he’d texted earlier. That got him a distracted _That was inventive of me_.

Nate has stated in no uncertain terms some of the choice things he’d like to do to Ray in the very immediate future. Ray gave him a hum of pleasure that was cut off by a _No! Fuckin’ POS bombs!_ that, disturbingly, carried much more emotional weight.

Nate kneels on the floor in front of the couch, puts his hands on Ray’s thighs, and states his case as clearly and simply as he can.

“Sex, Ray.”

Ray doesn’t look up when he says, “I know, I know... in a minute. I’m in the zone.”

Nate is miffed. He is also determined to win this ferocious battle between himself and a shiny new game on Ray’s shiny new device.

Brute force only got him a viciously twisted wrist when he tried to grab the phone away.

Negotiation is clearly getting him nowhere.

Perhaps tactics are called for.

Nate sits down in the armchair across from Ray on the couch and proceeds to do his level best to entice Ray away from that goddamn game.

It takes a few minutes, but Nate’s always been a great tactician.

It’s a particularly sharp tweak to one nipple and the resulting noise that finally get Ray to glance up from the screen. At first, it’s a distracted flicker of his eyes, but when he actually sees what Nate’s up to, he doesn’t look back down.

“What are you doing?” Ray asks like he’s surfacing from some very far-off headspace.

“I’m taking care of myself,” Nate answers. “Since you didn’t seem interested.” He doesn’t try even the littlest bit to restrain his quick, heavy breathing or to hide how hard he’s gotten himself.

“Huh?” For some reason, Ray doesn’t seem quite up to his usual quick-tongued standard.

“You were busy. You—mmmm—had a lot of virtual fruit to slice,” Nate says, letting his head fall back against the back of the chair, enjoying the touch of his own hands as much as the game of teasing Ray. “This way I’m not interrupting.”

Ray looks down at the phone in his hand like it’s a foreign object. He looks back up at Nate like he’s a gourmet meal.

He tosses the phone to the couch cushion beside him. “Nathaniel,” he says. “I would very much enjoy being interrupted.”

Nate doesn’t still his hands as he says, “Could’ve fooled me.”

Ray stands up and comes closer. “I abjectly apologize.”

Nate looks up at him, putting as much Command into his face as he can. “Show me,” he says.

Ray grins his sharp, sharky grin, and kneels between Nate’s legs to do just that.

 _Who’s the fuckin’ ninja now_ , Nate thinks, and it’s the last coherent thought in his head for a while.


End file.
